WTF Moments for Demigods
by Hades Cabin 13
Summary: Funny scenes that happen with the Percy Jackson cast. T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Do I **_**look**_** like Rick Riordan to you?**

Percy looked at the table, sweat trickling down his forehead. He had to make a decision, for he was in one of his most dangerous situations yet; a checkers game. With Annabeth.

It didn't help that a dozen storm gray eyes were fixated at him. But Malcolm insisted that they should show younger campers strategy, so Percy ended up playing checkers against the entire Athena cabin. He couldn't even beat a freaking eight year old! There was no way he could beat Annabeth. Still, he didn't want to look dumb. So he was stuck. Tension seized control of him, he started to get fidgety, and he really,_ really,_ had to pee. "ADHD break," he blurted out, and ran out of the cabin.

He was running as fast as he could, but the Athena girl still caught up to him quickly. "Come on," she taunted. "To scared to finish a checkers game?" "I really don't want to play," Percy replied, kind of agitated. "Why not Seaweed Brain? Afraid to get your _pithos_ kicked again?" "Don't call me that!" Percy yelled. Annabeth should have noticed his mood swing, but she was in an arrogant mood. "You can't think of an insult to me, can you?" By now a few people started gathering. Percy was getting fire truck red, and he was at the verge of exploding. "Annabeth you're… You're a dumb blonde!" He instantly regretted it, but it was too late. A gasp hung in the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Annabeth was twitching, but soon it changed into something else. Anger. Her fists clenched, and she pulled out her hair band, letting her golden, princess hair fall down. After doing so, she lunged at Percy.

In a matter of seconds she pinned him down. "You. Will. Not. Call. Me. That." She said firmly. Percy, who was blushing like crazy now, nodded. "I'm slower than a tree." He added in remorse. Despite her efforts, Annabeth was rolling in the grass, laughing her head off with him. She kissed him in the lips before telling him that they would finish this in the arena. "Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked innocently. "Hm?" "Um, since I was clever enough to think of a nickname, may I, you know" "Do you want to finish the checkers game?" Annabeth asked. "Okay then." Percy answered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do I **_**look**_** like Rick Riordan to you?**

Ear popping yells filled the room. The campers' faces were getting redder by the second, and they all showed uncaring facial expressions. Chiron stomped his hoof until the counselors quieted down. "Annabeth, will you please continue?" he asked, trying to control his migraine. "Thank you." She replied. "I think the shutdown is because of shame. Isn't it" She was cut off by Clarisse. "We've saved their butts multiple times. Why should their egos be damaged now?" "Wouldn't your ego be damaged if your children saved the world from impending doom? Must be pretty massive to stop Apollo from come here to flirt with girls and spout bad poetry." "Are you saying Apollo is a bad poet?" Michael Yew accused in disgust. More yelling came forth.

"Everyone in here is stupid." Clarisse retorted.

"Give my nose back!" Katie screamed as the Hecate girl ran away with it.

"You guys are waking me up!" Clovis growled before falling asleep again.

In the midst of the chaos, a large figure burst in the door. Music entered the room, and its wielder was the sexiest Cyclops ever; Tyson.

"_When you leave my colors fad to gray, o numa numa yay, o numa numa numa yay." _Tyson danced both victoriously and randomly, receiving odd looks. Despite this, everyone wanted to avoid the tension of the meeting. Everyone was dancing by the time Caramel Dancing came on. Tyson played Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Nyan Cat's theme song, I Can Walk on Water, and Death to Your Heart until some techno hater shot an arrow in the stereo. Chiron slung his bow around his back again, and dismissed everyone with a tinge of annoyance/ insanity.

**I really don't like this chapter, but I wanted to get it over with, so snoogens. Moral of the story; don't mix techno with old centaurs.**

**-Hades Cabin 13 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do I **_**look**_** like Rick Riordan to you?**

If for some reason you decided to walk into Clarion Academy at 4:15pm, the extreme quantity of khaki skirts would astound you. You would hear phrases like, _"Mr. Evans is such a jerk,", "Twilight is so dumb,", _or _"REAL VAMPIRES __**DO **__SPARKLE!"_ It was like there was an invisible boundary between rich preps and epic rebels. Luckily, for the sake of Percy's sanity, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was on the rebel side.

The Oracle walked down the crowded hallway, talking to her friend Amelia. Amelia was interesting to look at, with neon green hair, a silver piercing on her milk chocolate cheek, and a monster energy necklace. "Did you finish your part of the essay?" she asked. Rachel shook her head. "I need to look at your part. Can you email it to me?" A devious smile creped upon Amelia's face. "Sure, I can. Anyway, have to turn here. Bye Frizz!" Rachel gave her a fuming glare. She was given that nickname in the beginning of the year, and you could never truly forgive anyone for nicknaming you after the character of an animated educational show.

**Username: **__

**Password: **_********************** (blueplastichairbrush)**_

Rachel logged into her Gmail, waited a few seconds to load, and saw that here Gmail was filled with emails, almost all of them from people she didn't know. _What?_ She asked herself in confusion. With curiosity, she clicked an email, subject _tLO_.

**Rachel, you suck. You almost prevented the best pairing in history! You high jacked Blackjack, and honestly, you don't have a good personality. Go rot in a hole you snobbish, selfish, slutty, jerk-like mortal. Percy likes blondes!**

**From: **__

Most of the emails were like this, and Rachel was called a soulless ginger, a man-stealer, a bad artist, a chic that spews green stuff even when not performing prophecies, a Twinkie, and many other things. She was down to her last two emails, her ego greatly damaged. Was she so annoying that many girls had her on their hit list, liked they claimed? All she did was love. And to be honest, she really missed her friend. With a sigh, she clicked on the email labeled _Valentine's Day_.

**Best wishes from camp. Can't wait to see you this summer. Remember that even though I give my heart to Annabeth, you are still one of my best friends, and I love you, just in a different way. Happy Valentine's Day.**

**From: **__

Rachel smiled. It felt reassuring to know that someone still cared. Finally, there was only one email left.

_Click._

"_Please let this be a normal field trip! With the Frizz? No way!" _

Her eyes grew with terror as _**The Magic School Bus**_ theme song played. Rachel messed with the volume control, tried with as many clicks as possible to exit out, and even threw her Apple laptop on the cement tiled floor, but it was of no use; Amelia's recording just kept on playing.

"_**!**__**"**_

**Happy Valentine's Day! THANK YOU Gwenever Walter, The Innocent Little Human, Madipwns512, and Diddy2018 for reviewing! Your feedback means a lot to me. Also, I am thinking about making a fanfic about Annabeth and Percy's son is a reincarnation of Luke! It brings danger to their son's sanity and life. What do you think? REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Do I _look _like Rick Riordan to you?**

Storm clouds rumbled violently. The night sky was only lit up by flashes of lightning and the full moon. In these circumstances, you could barely make out the stick-thin boy running through Camp Jupiter.

Octavian panted once he reached his father's temple. Running in the cold in the middle

of the night was definatly not his idea of fun. Anyway, he needed a prophecy. "Let's see what you know, water boy," he muttered to himself, knife in hand. He grabbed a stuffed monkey from the stuffed animal pile and walked to the stone sacrifice table. After muttering a few Latin words he brutally slaughtered the pink, _I Love You, _monkey, but nothing appeared in the stuffing. "Darn it!" he screamed. "Octavian…" a voice said with annoyance. "What!" his straw like hair whooshed around as he looked for who said it. "Octavian…." The voice said again, anger tinted in its voice. "Guys, it's not funny," Octavian started. "We are Roman soldiers after all, and we don't play games." He said with authority. **"OCTAVIAN!"** the voice boomed with fury. Suddenly, a beanie baby stood up. Then another did the same. Then another. In a matter of seconds, all of the mauled stuffed animals were standing up together with evil expressions on their faces (well, about as evil an expression on a cute, fluffy toy could get). In reply, the Roman soldier did what would be expected; he ran.

"AAAAAAUGH" he screamed. I guess you have to give him some credit. You'd be pretty freaked out to if you were in the same experience. He ran franticly, avoiding falling tree limbs and lightning strikes. Eventually he tripped on an upturned root, leaving him helpless to the zombie collectables. A Panda Pillow-Pet walked on the teen's chest and bared his fangs. Octavian reached for his dagger, but it was to far away. "Do you want to know how it feels like to be stabbed in the stomach?" the Pillow-pet asked in a contained but nonetheless crazed manor. "Let him find out." A teddy bear suggested. "My pleasure," the stuffed animal concluded, bringing his fangs closer to the descendent of Ceasure's stomach.

Octavian woke up in cold sweat. He looked around the room in fear until he realized he was in his barrack. After he finally calmed down, he fell back asleep.

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have a serious problem with procrastination. I will update more commonly, I promise! Love it? Hate it? Rate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do I **_**look**_** like Rick Riordan to you?**

"To many mortals," Zoe muttered to herself with annoyance. The night sky was beautiful, the full moon beaming with silver light. All of the huntresses tents were set up in a public camping sight, scattered beer cans and smiley brochures flattened on the ground. "Lady Artemis, why must we share a spot with these disgusting mortals?" many complained hours earlier. "My dears, I relate to your dismay, but it is the easiest and most effective way to preform the plan. Thy personal displeasures shall be diminished to the glory of hunting the entire elk herd at the dead of night." Artemis announced. The time being, Zoe waited impatiently as the seconds ticked by. "Don't worry , my student; the time shall come. The huntress turned around to see a young woman, about 19 with long, free auburn hair, walk toward her. It made sense that Artemis would change her form, considering that the huntresses were covering as a teen camping trip, but it was still unnerving to see the goddess in that representation. Suddenly, a teen came over from a tent in the camp grounds. "Hey georgeus. You both look like angels from above." He flirted, trying to slick his non-exsistant fro back. Both of the ladies rolled their eyes in exsasperation. "You look like roses and the stars had a baby." He continued, taking of his shirt to flex his muscles. "Leave us be," Zoe warned with clenched teeth. "Can I talk to all the pretty girls in your other tents?" He asked Artemis, staring at her breasts. "We don't have relationships with men, thank you very much," she replied, red with anger. The guy's face resembled a boy recieving a gift on Christmas day. "This is a lesbian camp?" He asked with joy. "Can I see some girl on girl action?" There was a deafening silence. Zoe and Artemis's facial expressions were grotest. The huntress was twitching in her left eye. The goddess's glare could make some head for the hills. For a moment all was still. The there was a spark, and the boy was no more. In his place was an antelope, who quickly ran away with fear. "Off with you!" the goddess practically screamed. Zoe was in shock until the goddess told her to get some rest, which she fufilled without question.

**I am sorry for not posting in a while, but I will repay you with the Luke reincarnate idea and a hunger games fanfic. Digital cookies to who can figure out what it's about! **


	6. Chapter 6

Do I _look_ like Rick Riordan to you?

"And that is why I _love_ being a nurse at Phoenix Hospital!" the bubbly woman concluded. The classroom clapped slowly, obviously bored. Clarisse was among them, yawning loudly ._Just __**one**__ semester with me,_ Ms. Larue had convinced her. "More like one semester in Hades," Clarisse muttered to herself. The Career Day banner hung in the front of the class. The daughter of Ares was about to throw a pencil at someone when the door flew open. Her eyes widened. "D-Dad?" she stammered. Ares sneered, his cruel eyes prancing across the room. Clarisse rushed out of her desk, kneeling on the floor. "Lord Ares, how can I-," her question was interrupted by the other kids snickering at her. "Why, you must be Clarisse's father!" the teacher said. The war god glared at her. "So, what is your job?" she asked. "What?" his voice boomed throughout the room. She pointed to the banner, a bit annoyed. "It's Career Day, sir. What is your career?" "I am Ares, god of war!" he proclaimed proudly. "You work for God of War?" a boy exclaimed. "I love that game!" another kid piped in. He stared at them blankly, and then remembered that he was in the world of mortals. "What do you do at God of War?" a girl asked curiously. "I need my daughter now," he said, gritting his teeth. "You didn't answer my question!" the girl shouted. "Silence, of I'll obliterate you!" Ares snapped. Everyone gasped, except for his daughter, whose jaw has dropped awhile ago. Before the teachers threatened to call police, Aphrodite came in the classroom, calling for_ 'her sexy muffin'. _Ares preformed the mist on the classroom, and after saying that God of War was to awesome for Ares, he left with Clarisse, leaving Aphrodite with the class to talk about beauty secrets.

**I uploaded other fanfics on my account so please check them out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I **_**look**_** like Rick Riordan to you?**

Piper layed on the ground, trying to persuade herself that she genuinely wanted to continue sleeping on the cold uncomfortable floor. The carpet she was laying on was rough against her arms, and she was curled in a fetal position to collect warmth, but she was extremely tired from the night earlier doing everyone's laundry. Eventually she gave in and sat up. Once she wiped the sleep crust out of her eyes she knew something was wrong. The room was exceptionally clean, without a single shirt or Coke stain in sight. Piper's piles of Veggie Tales videos were no longer in the corner. A giant Uncle Sam poster hung on the wall, saying, "I want you to be in the Roman Legion." It was official. She was in Jason's room. "Um, Jason?" Piper asked awkwardly, standing beside of his bed. "That you Pipes?" he mumbled in confusion. "Yeah, can you tell me how I got here?" Jason moaned and rolled over. "Okay, so wha-"his words were cut off when he looked at her. His cheeks turned bright red, and he gave the deer in the headlights look. His mouth moved but no words came out, as if he had no idea what to say. She stood there for a second, confused, and then time went in slow-mo. She looked down. She was butt naked.

"EEEEP!" Piper squeaked in terror. Jason quickly turned away, covering his eyes. "WHAT THE HADES JASON!" Piper screamed at him while bombarding his drawers for clothes. "Non iterum, non interim." Jason muttered to himself, still shell shocked from the image. "What's going on?" the two heard from outside. "Nothing!" Piper yelled, still searching for clothes. All of his drawers were bare. Piper remembered yesterday was laundry day and panicked, throwing open closets and checking under beds. "Piper in there!?" another voice said from outside. It was Gleeson. At that point Jason had gained composure and started keeping the door shut to delay the invasion of a furious goat. The door busted open, and Piper was caught hiding behind a batman blanket that was a _biiiiit_ to small. No one saw anything thank gods, but the Coach had to be dragged away screaming and kicking. Annabeth stared at Piper and Jason like they had just eaten baby pandas and made a baby polar bear purse while electrocuting puppies. Leo was laughing his butt off. After Leo regained his composure, Annabeth and Coach left, and Piper had found some proper clothes, (not necessarily in that order) a few awkward minutes Leo broke the ice. "Wow. I expected this from Piper, but I thought you'd have a bit more class…" Leo skipped off merrily avoiding a slugging to the arm. "_Soooo_, you didn't do anything?" Piper asked awkwardly. "Nothing happened. Back at Rome," "I don't want to hear it. Nothing happened." On that weird note, she left, leaving the Argo II weirdified.

Happy late Valentine's Day! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, so I'll try to update more. Leo says hi, and will see you peeps later! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
